


Trash Talk

by Silverkleptofox



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: American Sign Language, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Gen, Nonverbal Communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverkleptofox/pseuds/Silverkleptofox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye meets Daredevil in a dumpster. Communication issues ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Грязные разговорчики](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268430) by [LaVie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie)



It had been one hell of a day for Clint Barton and it was only getting worse.

First the dog had peed on the carpet, then the power in the building went out, and then he got called in for an emergency surveillance mission that had gone horribly wrong.

They had known he was coming and had an EMP waiting for him.

So now, Barton ran through the streets of the bad side of New York, deaf and weaponless.

He felt like trash.

He had just lost them around the corner but they were coming fast and they would see him.

He ducked into an alleyway and vaulted into a dirty-looking dumpster to hide.A hand closed over his face and he stilled.

There was someone else in the dumpster with him. They were saying something, he could feel the vibration in the chest pressed against his back, but with his hearing aids fried he couldn’t make it out. He waited until his pursuers had probably passed by before he attempted to break free, knowing it would cause a ruckus, but the hand let him go. He turned around quickly to see…

A man in a red leather mask with horns?

Great. Yet another vigilante SHIELD hadn’t snatched yet.

The man’s lips were moving, but in the darkness Clint couldn’t make out what they said.

“Hey, uh, sorry to interrupt but I have no idea what you’re saying. I’m deaf. And it’s too dark to read your lips. Don’t suppose you know sign language?” Clint said aloud while his hands, by habit, signed out what he was saying. The lips stilled, he could make that much out at least. The man made a crude gesture of pointing to himself and then covering his eyes. It wasn’t ASL but it got the point across.

“Okay, you’re blind. Great. There goes the idea of writing out messages.” Clint muttered. “Listen, I’m just trying to stay out of sight until some baddies pass by, if you don’t mind sharing your… uh, dumpster, I guess, I’ll be out of your lovely trash bags in no time.”

The man was pulling something out of his pocket. Clint braced to defend himself but it was just a cell phone. The man spoke into it for a bit before passing it over to Clint.

_I’m Daredevil. Who are you running from?_

Clint read the message and passed the phone back over.“Couple of white-collar criminals I was spying on, they knew I was coming.”

Daredevil spoke into the microphone again and passed it back.

_For SHIELD?_

“How’d you know?”

_I recognize your voice from the newscasts following the incident. Are you an Avenger?_

“Yeah. Hawkeye.” Daredevil reached out his hand and held it still. Clint gently touched it, unsure of what to do, but Daredevil just grasped his hand and shook it. Then he handed over the phone again.

_Nice to meet you. Your pursuers are long gone; they rounded the corner on 41st a couple minutes ago. Now get out of my dumpster._

“Yeah yeah alright.” Clint climbed out of the dumpster and brushed himself off. Daredevil climbed out behind him. “See you soon.” Clint read the masked man’s lips in the lamplight before he leapt onto a fire escape and parkour’ed his way into the roof.

“Yeah, you too… hey! It’s my job to make witty jokes!”


End file.
